


El camino de las flores

by SilentScreamXIII



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Eventual Fluff, Flufffuck, Food, Japanese Culture, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kimono, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompto playing the shamisen, Sexual Repression, Shinra Company, Sushi, Tea House, Undercover As Prostitute, okiya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII
Summary: “Todo se puede comprar con dinero. Todos tenemos un precio y, si no lo tienes, te regalas al peor postor.”Ese pensamiento estaba clavado profundamente en el cerebro de Gladiolus Amicitia y había echado raíces. El que ahora era CEO de la compañía eléctrica, había tenido una vida cómoda y con un futuro muy prometedor desde una tierna edad. Jamás le faltó de nada, desde lo más básico hasta lo más lujoso. Todo y todos estaban al alcance de su mano con sólo un mero pensamiento.Esto era tanto una ventaja como una condena. Ya poco o nada le impresionaba: le llovían clientes, mujeres y dinero a mansalva. Cada mensaje que recibía en su móvil era otro aviso de su cuenta del banco avisando que había aumentado varios ceros.  De vez en cuando, solía aparecer algún mensaje de su ex amante recriminando el porqué no habían vuelto a quedar de nuevo. Una de tantas.Pero pronto se encontraría con algo especial en su camino
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí os dejo otro fanfic tonto. Vi la película de "Memorias de una Geisha" hace poco y se me encendió la bombilla. 
> 
> Iré actualizando poco a poco. 
> 
> !Espero que os guste!

_ “Todo se puede comprar con dinero. Todos tenemos un precio y, si no lo tienes, te regalas al peor postor.” _

Ese pensamiento estaba clavado profundamente en el cerebro de Gladiolus Amicitia y había echado raíces. El que ahora era CEO de la compañía eléctrica, había tenido una vida cómoda y con un futuro muy prometedor desde una tierna edad. Jamás le faltó de nada, desde lo más básico hasta lo más lujoso. Todo y todos estaban al alcance de su mano con sólo un mero pensamiento.Esto era tanto una ventaja como una condena. Ya poco o nada le impresionaba: le llovían clientes, mujeres y dinero a mansalva. Cada mensaje que recibía en su móvil era otro aviso de su cuenta del banco avisando que había aumentado varios ceros. De vez en cuando, solía aparecer algún mensaje de su ex amante recriminando el porqué no habían vuelto a quedar de nuevo. Una de tantas.

Echó un vistazo por el ventanal de su despacho. La luz ámbar y púrpura del atardecer se mezclaba con el color de sus pupilas al seguir con los ojos el lento movimiento de los coches que salían de la ciudad después de otra jornada de trabajo. El sol se apagaba y los neones empezaban a centellear en algunos de los distritos más populares de la ciudad. Se descubrió la muñeca para comprobar que su Rolex jamás le fallaba y todo indicaba que era hora de apagar su portátil y de evitar de nuevo las incómodas conversaciones con sus compañeros sobre los planes que tenían para esa noche.    
  
Cerró la puerta de su despacho con maletín en mano y peinándose los mechones sueltos de su recogido despeinado hacia atrás, respirando y comando aire para lo que se le venía encima. Tal y cómo sospechaba, sus tres compañeros estaban esperándolo en el pasillo a modo de barricada, charlando al lado de la venerada máquina de café. Al acercarse, sus pasos llamaron la atención del grupo de hombres, que voltearon sonriendo con expresiones relajadas y satisfechas. A Gladiolus se le acaban las excusas y los demás empezaban a sospechar   
  
\- ¿Qué tal, jefe? - preguntó Nyx con una sonrisa burlona que marcaba los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Gladio sabía perfectamente las intenciones de su subordinado e intentó no dar pie a la conversación que el exótico muchacho tentaba, pero se le acababan los recursos y su mente no estaba lúcida como para crear una nueva excusa lo suficientemente creíble.    
  
\- Bien gracias. Muy contento con los resultados de el meeting de esta mañana. Has estado genial en el panel de acciones. Los de ShinRa han aceptado nuestra oferta, y parece que todo ha sido gracias a tu gran esfuerzo - contestó Gladio de la forma más profesional que su cansancio le permitía.    
  
\- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó el muchacho frotándose las manos delante de su rostro, ampliando aún más su sonrisa - ¡Vamos a celebrarlo!.- Los otros dos compañeros vitorearon la idea de Nyx, pero Gladio sólo quería echarse las manos a la cabeza, volver a su coche y encerrarse en casa durante toda la noche.   
  
\- ¡Genial! Me parece bien ir a celebrarlo - dijo Cor, acabándose su capuchino apoyando en la pared. - Pero, sintiendolo mucho, no me apetece ir al  _ Carnivore _ hoy.   
  
\- No, no… Hoy nos merecemos algo especial - ¿verdad, canijo?.Iremos a hacerle una visita a tu amigo.- Nyx le dió un codazo a Noctis despertándolo de su embelesamiento y levantó el rostro.    
  
-¿Vamos a Hanamachi? ¿otra vez?- preguntó el más joven, notoriamente feliz.   
  
Las cejas de Nyx se curvaron al mirar la expresión de desconcierto de Gladio. Parecía que los tres habían cambiado de aires estas últimas semanas en las que se pudo zafar de los planes nocturnos que Nyx proponía.   
  
\- Si. Pero hoy tenemos reserva especial. Espero que no les importe añadir otro cojín de más.

  
  
  


**Parte 1**

El distrito oriental era la nueva zona favorita de Nyx. No era de los más populares entre la juventud por su aspecto tradicional. Los bares de copas escaseaban, pero estaba repleto de recintos de ocio y actividades que Gladio no lograba reconocer. También abundaban pequeños restaurantes y puestos ambulantes de comida muy humildes, pero de sabrosa e innovadora comida. El rumor sordo de los restaurantes y misteriosos locales que estaban a la orilla el único puente de madera, retumbaban por los recovecos de los estrechos callejones y se fundían con el murmullo de las tranquilas aguas del riachuelo en los que se reflejaban las fuertes luces de los neones.Indescifrables carteles con caracteres extranjeros guiaban al grupo de hombres entre la oscuridad del barrio. Gladio agradeció muchos los conocimientos extracurriculares de Cor y Nyx en aquel momento.    
  
El sonido del claqueteo de las sandalias de madera de dos mujeres que andaban apresuradas por las callejuelas llegó a los oídos del grupo de hombres. Cor, Noctis y Nyx continuaban charlando cómo si nada, pero el sonido de la madera contra el suelo de piedra hizo que Gladio voltease el rostro. Las mujeres andaban costosa y apresuradamente detrás del grupo de hombres aun trajeados con los uniformes formales que la compañía eléctrica les facilitaba. Una de ellas musitó algo en un idioma extraño con suave voz, queriéndose abrir paso entre ellos. La más alta, vestida con un precioso kimono rosa y verde cargaba un paquete cuadrado envuelto con un pañuelo de seda con motivos geométricos. La otra, visiblemente más joven, cargaba un instrumento desconocido para Gladio. El largo mástil se dejaba entrever bajo la tela tosca que lo cubría.   
  
Nyx se apartó del camino de las mujeres dándoles paso y las disculpó con una breve reverencia. Ellas respondieron de la misma manera antes de acelerar el paso, dejando a los hombres atrás.    


* * * 

  
Es aquí - A Gladio le pareció escuchar la voz de Nyx de fondo. Estaba distraído con la exótica aura del local. Luces naranjas cruzaban las finas paredes de papel de la entrada, dejando entrever siluetas que, más que caminar, parecían flotar.    
  
Nyx corrió la puerta de madera hacia un lado -  _ Konban wa _ .- Saludó. Gladio, totalmente pasmado por el insólito conocimiento de Nyx, volvió a sus cabales para prestar más atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.    
  
- _ Irasshaimase, Ulrich-san  _ \- saludó una voz femenina realizando una de las reverencias más elegantes que jamás había presenciado Gladio. -Su tatami está listo para cuando los señores estén listos para entrar -. La mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos, se movia grácilmente bajo un delicado kimono de color burdeos con motivos florales a juego con su tocado de pétalos blancos, que colgaba del costado de un elaborado moño decorado con peinetas y agujas con gemas.   
  
Nyx volvió la cabeza y guiñó un ojo a sus compañeros.- ¿Vamos dentro ya? Tenemos cena encargada esperándonos - Preguntó al grupo. Todos asintieron y prosiguieron a cambiarse los mocasines del uniforme por las sandalias de madera que la encargada les ofrecía. Gladio, que era su primera vez en un lugar así, copió a sus compañeros y siguió atentamente las explicaciones de la joven les daba. Odiaba dar la impresión de ser un patoso o un novato.   
  
Las indicaciones eran fáciles: Discreción, colaboración y, bajo ningún motivo se podía tocar a los anfitriones ni a los artistas.  _ “Seguro que es un local temático de Striptease”,  _ pensó Gladio para sí mismo. Su expectación se derrumbaba con el recuerdo de las luces liláceas brillando en los muslos de una chica semidesnuda bailando en la barra con las medias y el tanga llenos de los giles que él mismo pagaba a Nyx con su sueldo, pero algo le decía que ese lugar era diferente.   
  
El grupo de hombres siguió a la chica por un largo y estrecho pasillo repleto de salas cerradas con puertas de paneles papel y biombos con motivos que emulaban los grabados antiguos que aparecían en libros de historia oriental. En algunas salas se oía el arrullo de las conversaciones de la gente, en otras música tradicional hecha con exóticos instrumentos o voces femeninas cantando pausadamente con voz suave.    
  
\- ¿A quién tendremos el placer de ver a esta noche en la  _ okiya _ ? - Preguntó Cor a la mujer. Gladio volvió la mirada hacia Cor, sorprendido, pues no sabía que él también estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese local. Le dio la sensación que había estado varias veces en un sitio así. Cor se veía suelto y confiado en sus movimientos, igual que Noctis aunque no tanto como Nyx que parecía estar en su salsa.    
  
\- Prompto-kun estará disponible para ustedes esta noche, junto a Aranea-san. Se encargaran de servirles durante toda la velada. - Contestó dulcemente la mujer, poniendo sus ojos sobre Noctis, sonriendo de forma amigable.    
  
\- ¡Oh…! Vaya, hoy es tu día de suerte, ¿eh? Espero que hoy sí lo hayas traído... - Nyx dio un suave toque al hombro de Noctis más fuerte de lo que pudo controlar, empujando al joven contra una de las paredes de madera del local. La chica se dió la vuelta y regañó a Nyx con suavidad.    
  
Noctis sacó una caja alargada y de color oscuro con el logo de la joyería más prestigiosa de la ciudad de su bolsillo. La miró con candor - No… hoy lo tengo.-   
  
_ “Vaya… así que es así cómo se gastan el sueldo esta panda de rufianes…” _

La chica, en silencio, se arrodilló a un costado de una de las puertas de madera y la abrió despacio. Espero a que el grupo de hombres entrase en la sala, e hizo una reverencia al despedirse tras desearles que pasen una buena velada que mantuvo hasta que cerró la puerta una vez el grupo de hombres entró en la sala. 

  
  
* * *

  
Los cuatro cojines que estaban en el suelo, uno en el centro de cada lado de una mesa cuadrada de madera lacada, no era lo que Gladio esperaba como el lugar de “reposo y confort” que Nyx llevaba hablando toda la tarde. La sala estaba iluminada por farolillos de papel. Las paredes eran de papel. Todo parecía de papel. En el fondo de la diminuta sala había una pequeña tarima frente a un biombo siguiendo el estilo del local. Gladio no podía dejar de mirar los cojines planos del suelo y pensar automáticamente en el posible lumbago que le achacaría la mañana siguiente. Bufó, suspiró, relajó los hombros y se dejó llevar por la situación.   
  
_ “A veces es más difícil nadar para llegar al otro lado que fluir con la corriente” _   
  
-¿Dónde narices estamos?- preguntó el jefe, quitándose la americana.    
  
-En una Okiya - Nyx hizo un sutil gesto con la mano a Gladio - No te quites la chaqueta.-   
  


Noctis y Cor se quedaron de pie detrás de Nyx, que mantenía su porte confiado al lado de la puerta, esperando.   
  
\- ¿Qué cojones es una okiya? - refunfuñó Gladio, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Nyx.    
  
-Shh… Una casa de té...Creo que ya vienen - contestó Nyx, sin mirar a Gladio a la cara, manteniendo el gesto con la mano.    
  
\- No quiero un té. Quiero algo fuerte que me noqueé y me haga olvidar este tugurio tan raro… - gruñó Gladio entre dientes.   
  
Dos figuras salieron detrás del biombo. El roce de la seda de los kimonos que vestían fue suficiente para captar la atención del jefe. Una mujer de cabellos plateados arreglados en un semirecogido con peinetas doradas vestía un kimono de colores oscuros con motivos florales y largas mangas se acercaba a los hombres, seguida de otra figura mucho más angular y con menos abalorios y adornos. El rostro de la chica estaba cubierto con maquillaje blanco. Los labios rojos, pintados como pétalos, distraían la mirada de sus ojos verdes marcados con delineador de carbón negro. Un chico rubio, de estrafalario pelo de punta, pecas y ojos violáceos se dirijió hacia Noctis. Su kimono verde lima com motivos geométricos y su piel pálida, llena de pecas le daban un aspecto delicado, fresco y juvenil. Saludó con una reverencia que el moreno copió de forma incómoda, claramente abrumado por la situación.    
  
Cuando Gladio se quiso dar cuenta, la mujer de cabellos plateados ya estaba ayudándole a quitarse la americana. Del su otro brazo, colgaban las de Cor y Nyx.    
  
\- Bienvenidos a Hanamachi. Soy Aranea y hoy asistiré de nuevo a los señores Leonis y Ulrich - dijo la mujer con voz firme pero cálida. Aranea volvió a echar un vistazo a las chaquetas. Contó tres y miró al muchacho rubio, que ya se sentaba de rodillas sobre otro cojín al lado de Noctis.    
  
\- Disculpen. Teníamos reserva para tres esta noche… No habían notas de que iban a ser cuatro. Me temo que nos falta un asistente... - se excusó Aranea mirando a Gladio.    
  
\- Por mi no te preocupes. No tengo las manos de plástico - contestó Gladio sentándose en unos de los cojines.    
  
Aranea se sentó entre Nyx y Cor. Nyx se acomodó en el cojín con pose confiada y un tanto chulesca - Lo siento mucho Aranea, no contaba con que el jefe iba a acompañarnos hoy. Hemos ganado el 30% de las acciones de ShinRa y no podíamos dejar al señor Amicitia atrás. Ha sido fallo mio-. La disculpa de Nyx olía a excusa barata. Como siempre.

  
\- Mis felicitaciones Amicitia-sama. Me aseguraré de encontrar compañía para esta velada - El chico rubio y Aranea se apresuraron a hacer una profunda reverencia a Gladio.    
  
Tanta atención aturdía a Gladio. Se agobiaba con facilidad. Normalmente era él el que flirteaba, el que llevaba la situación, el que sacaba la cartera y el que llamaba a un taxi a su barata acompañante.   
  


*** * *  
  
**

Aranea y Prompto sirvieron comida de unas fiambreras cuadradas lacadas de varios pisos. Sushi, sashimi, arroz, verduras y pequeños trozos de carne estaban preparados para esa noche por las manos de Aranea. En otro paquetito cuidadosamente envuelto había un bizcocho suave de melocotón como postre.   
  
Noctis apenas usó las manos para cenar, el chico rubio tomaba pequeñas porciones de comida con los palillos y se las ofrecía directamente en la boca al moreno. El pecoso escuchaba atentamente a todas las tonterías y banalidades que Noctis le contaba sin dejar de parlotear en ningún momento, interrumpiendo su discurso barato solamente para masticar la exquisita y exótica comida.   
  
Glado paseaba la vista de Aranea a Prompto y viceversa. Trazas de envidia recorrieron sus venas durante la cena, aunque no interfirieron en su capacidad de apreciar el manjar expuesto ante él. Aranea atendía de la misma manera a Nyx y a Cor. Los tres habían creado un juego en el que Aranea hacía una pregunta simple de cultura general y el conocedor de la respuesta era premiado con comida puesta en la boca por los palillos que la mujer sujetaba. Las risotadas del trío y de la pareja distraían a Gladio de su soledad, comiendo en silencio haciendo un comentario de tanto en tanto cuando Nyx lograba integrarle un poco en la conversación, aunque no participe del juego.    
  
Aranea y Prompto recogieron la mesa y avisaron al grupo que iban a comenzar a prepararlo todo para el espectáculo. Gladio no se atrevió a preguntar en caso que también prescindieran de él por el resto de la noche. Tampoco creyó las persistentes palabras de Aranea insistiendo en que le encontraría compañía para la noche. La mujer continuaba asegurando que Gladio no acabaría la noche sirviéndose el sake él solo, pero la mujer se distraía fácilmente con los chistes y de Nyx quitándole credibilidad a sus palabras.    
  
  
  
Aparecieron de vuelta Aranea y Prompto por detrás del biombo. Él cargaba con algo parecido a lo que la joven que vieron en la calle llevaba en sus brazos. El chico, sentado de rodillas en uno de los lados del fondo de la habitación, desenvolvió el instrumento colocándolo sobre sus muslos. Era un shamisen que se apresuró a afinar usando una gran púa que sujetaba con la mano derecha y apretando las cuerdas girando las clavijas con la mano izquierda. Aranea pidió ayuda a Cor para cargar y colocar sobre el tatami otro enorme instrumento con muchas cuerdas. La mujer lo dejó preparado en la pared contraria donde estaba Prompto situado, quedando justo enfrente de él.   
  


Aranea hizo una reverencia a Prompto, él le contestó con otra y empezó a golpear y rascar suavemente las cuerdas del shamisen. Aranea se contoneaba muy lentamente, haciendo figuras con los brazos. Las largas mangas del kimono seguían los giros que realizaba con sus brazos y las puntas del gran y elaborado nudo del obi que colgaban de su espalda se movían como estelas de tela tras ella. La artista les obsequió con dos danzas tradicionales acompañadas por la simple y poética música que el muchacho pecoso tocaba. Se sonrojaba cuando levantaba la mirada hacia Noctis y el moreno contestaba con una sonrisa.   
  
Tras acabar un dramático movimiento, Aranea se incorporó y saludó a los hombres con una reverencia antes de sentarse tras el koto. Se colocó las uñas de bambú para rascar las cuerdas del gran instrumento y hizo una señal silenciosa a Prompto. Ambos empezaron a tocar una lenta balada con la habitación vacía. Las copas de más y la lenta música, provocaron un gran bostezo a Gladio, que reposaba su mejilla sobre el dorso de la mano, apoyado desinteresadamente en la mesa. Se frotó los ojos y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, en el centro de la habitación, apareció una esbelta, y angulosa figura, de cabello corto y rostro cubierto por un maquillaje muy parecido al de Aranea. Danzaba con abanicos dorados, uno en cada mano, y prácticamente eran parte de su cuerpo. La fluidez de sus sinuosos y hipnóticos movimientos adormeció ligeramente a Gladio, que tardaba en responder con aplausos los complicados movimientos que la danzarina figura creaban. Algunos de ellos de bastante dificultad. Una vez acabado el baile, los tres artistas saludaron una reverencia al recibir los aplausos de los hombres antes de volver a la mesa.    
  
Aranea tomaba de la mano a la nueva incorporación al grupo, que la superaba en altura y envergadura.   
  
\- Amicitia-sama, le presento a Ignis. Será su acompañante durante el resto de la velada.- La mujer acompañó a Ignis la mesa, facilitando un cojín para sentarse al lado del corpulento jefe.    
  
\- Es un placer, Amicitia-sama - contestó Ignis, con una suave y masculina voz adornada con un foráneo y refinado acento, haciendo una reverencia justo antes de tomar asiento sobre el cojín. Descansó las manos huesudas sobre la mesa con la mirada baja puesta sobre la madera. Gladio estaba demasiado embriagado para darse cuenta de los suntuosos pequeños lujos que Ignis le brindaba y que llamaron la atención de los demás. Su kimono negro con grullas doradas estaba bordado a mano en seda de la mejor calidad y estaba colocado de forma que mostraba mucho más sus hombros y la parte superior de la espalda, decorada con maquillaje blanco, creando tres puntas hacia abajo desde su nuca hasta el borde del kimono, que descansaba entre sus omoplatos. Su cabello ceniza con aspecto húmedo estaba peinado hacia atrás enmarcando el bonito arreglo de su rostro. El carmín de sus labios y el carbón de sus ojos no eran tan llamativos como los del maquillaje de Aranea, ni tampoco llevaba abalorios ni joyas.   
  
Gladio esperó a ser servido como los demás, pero Ignis mantenía la sonrisa, paciente, a su lado.   
  
Nyx le hizo una señal silenciosa a Gladio para que sirviera sake a Ignis. Este sintió como todos los ojos se pusieron sobre él como si fuesen cuchillos, menos los de su acompañante, que, al prestar más atención, vio que uno de ellos estaba cerrado y el otro estaba entelado completamente, dejando ver un iris blanquecino con tonos turquesa.   
  
Ignis era ciego.    
  
Gladio se puso nervioso.¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Apenas miró el rostro de Ignis cuando bailaba para ellos ya que lo confundió por otra tonta y coqueta chica a la que le gustaba que le ayudaran en cada paso que da para llamar la atención de cualquier desalmado con aires de caballero barato. Cogió la fina botella de cerámica y sirvió un poco del licor a Ignis en un diminuto vaso a juego con el esmalte del recipiente. Sintió la presión de los del grupo sobre sus hombros ahora que la culpa se adueñaba de su pulso.    
  
¿Cómo había podido ser tan irrespetuoso con una persona ciega? Visto así, todas las cabriolas, giros y malabares que hizo con los abanicos tenían mucho más mérito - Pensó. Él, que jamás iba por casa con la luz apagada por miedo a golpearse con algo. Su mano temblaba al acercarse a las de Ignis. Al rozar la piel del artista, su pulso le jugó una mala pasada y derramó el licor sobre el elaborado kimono negro.    
  
\- ¡Oh, por los Seis! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! - exclamó Gladio, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón.   
  
\- ¿Es sake lo que se ha derramado? - preguntó Ignis, preocupado.    
  
\- Eso me temo… - Gladio intentó limpiar el kimono de Ignis con el pañuelo, pero este, al notar la presión que la mano de Gladio hacía sobre su muslo, se espantó y se apartó bruscamente.    
  
_ “No tocar a los artistas...” _ \- La voz de Tifa resonó por el interior de su cabeza.   
  
\- Dioses… Disculpa… - continuó Gladio, colocando su pañuelo entre las manos de Ignis.- Sólo quería ayudar.    
  
Nyx se echaba las manos a la cabeza de ver a su jefe fallar estrepitosamente al seguir un protocolo tan sencillo. Cor se sonrojaba y tenía un “tierra trágame” escrito en la cara. Noctis, por su parte, apenas se percató de lo ocurrido, pues estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo una conversación con Prompto. El rubio no dejaba de mirar un brazalete de amatistas recién puesto sobre su muñeca como si fuera el mayor tesoro que sus ojos hayan captado.   
  
Ignis sonrió - No se preocupe Amicitia-sama. Es mi primera vez en esta okiya y estoy desubicado. Ha sido mi culpa.   
  
\- No, no. Es mi primera vez en un lugar así y estoy algo cansado. He tenido un día muy largo…- se disculpó Gladio.   
  
Creo que lo mejor es que nos demos apoyo el uno al otro. - El ciego encaró la mirada vacía hacia donde provenía la voz de Gladio y palpó lentamente el suelo hacia él. Tomó la ancha mano del jefe de la compañía eléctrica con la suya con una cálida caricia. Gladio aceptó el gesto que Ignis tuvo con él. Su pulso y la tensión que sobresaltaron su cuerpo por el accidente se desvanecían poco a poco, derretidas por el calor de las manos de Ignis.    
El ciego le preguntó por su trabajo y cuál era la ocasión que estaban celebrando. Hablar del trabajo era una de las cosas favoritas de Gladio, así que perdió la noción de lo que pasaba alrededor mientras hablaba con Ignis, que escuchaba con atención mientras servía sake con la mano libre sin perder ni un solo detalle al discurso del jefe.    
  
\- Esto se merece un brindis, Amicitia-sama - dijo Ignis, situando un pequeño vaso con licor delante del rostro de Gladio. Este, sorprendido, tomó el vaso con la mano libre y observó atentamente como Ignis se servía uno para él con una sola mano sin demasiada dificultad.    
  
A partir de ahí, todo era borroso.    
  
  
* * * 

  
A la mañana siguiente, Gladio despertó en su apartamento. Solo.   
  
Vestía parte del traje de la compañía. Camisa totalmente arrugada, pantalón puesto pero desabrochado, calcetines puestos y oliendo a deslucido. El sabor del umami y el sake de la noche anterior aún permanecía en su boca. Consiguió abrir un ojo pero todo estaba borroso. Se frotó la cara e intentó levantarse.Náusea. Ya no era un chaval para salir y emborracharse en medio de la semana, pensó que una ducha le ayudaría a desvelarse y se miró en el espejo. Su cara tenía garabatos hechos con tinta negra y caracteres extranjeros escritos en la frente.  _ Genial _ .   
  
Afortunadamente, la ducha consiguió llevarse la tinta negra y parte del oleaje de confusión que regía en su cabeza. Se vistió y se preparó para otro día de trabajo. Consiguió encontrar su cinturón y los zapatos sin problema. También encontró junto a las llaves de su coche, un abanico plegado. Lo abrió y reconoció al momento que era uno de los abanicos de Ignis.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un borroso recuerdo sobre la noche anterior, Gladio está dispuesto a encontrar más respuestas sobre lo ocurrido así que recurre a sus subalternos y amigos Nyx, Cor y Noctis en busca de más información.  
> El mundo de las Casas de Té sigue siendo siendo un misterio para él, pero necesita saber más sobre aquél caballero etéreo que le ofreció su compañía.

La primera parte de la mañana pasó rápida y tranquilamente, algo que Gladio agradeció mucho. Por suerte, los meetings fueron más llevaderos de lo que temía al salir de su apartamento, aún atolondrado por la velada de la noche anterior. No le apetecía escuchar la voz estridente de Kate en el briefing de primera hora ni tenerla detrás de él durante el resto de la mañana entregando pilas de papeles acompañados de explicaciones demasiado detalladas con esa vocecita que parecía sacada de una pantomima para niños, pero afortunadamente para él, ella tenía reuniones programadas con otro departamento durante gran parte del día. Eso ayudó con el dolor de cabeza de Gladio. También cabía la posibilidad que el paracetamol que tomó con su desayuno hubiese tenido algo que ver.   
  
  
En la cantina, su trío favorito compartía mesa en el fondo de la sala. Decidió unirse a ellos y pasar el almuerzo en compañía y quizá, sacar alguna conclusión de cómo había llegado por la noche a casa. Gladio se acercó a la mesa con la bandeja de la comida y tuvo un flashback al sentarse al lado de Noctis de sus tiempos de instituto, cuando se sentaba junto al moreno en el descanso del mediodía. Noctis se echó a un lado de la misma forma que hacía hace años en el instituto que arrancó una sonrisa melancólica al jefe.   
  
\- Buenas, jefe - otra vez Nyx y su maldito tonito burlón. - ¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Llegaste bien a casa?-   
  
\- Lo que me sorprende es el hecho de haber llegado a casa... - bufó Gladio, intentando no perder demasiado la compostura.   
  
\- De nada. - Contestó Cor, sentado frente a Noctis.    
  
\- ¡Oh!...¿Así que fuiste tú? Vaya, Gracias - dijo Gladio, aliviado.    
  
Sabía que Noctis no era capaz de cargar con él en el estado de embriaguez extrema en el que se encontraba anoche, así que solo quedaban dos opciones: Cor o Nyx.    
Cor era la mejor opción, la más segura y la menos embarazosa. El mayor había trabajado para la compañía durante casi una década y Gladio tenía lazos de compañerismo muy estrechos con él. Por el otro lado, Nyx hacía apenas un par de años que había entrado como junior, pero su talento, perspicacia y su buen ojo con la contabilidad le habían hecho ascender rápidamente, ganándose la confianza de muchos de sus superiores y también, inflando su alto ego.    
  
\- No hay problema - contestó Cor con un gesto amistoso.   
  
\- ¡El que sí está en problemas es éste tonto de aquí! - Nyx alzó la voz, señalando a Noctis con un dedo de forma muy llamativa, apoderándose de la atención de los compañeros de las mesas contiguas -¡Aun no puedo creerlo!-.   
  
Estos, al ver que Gladio estaba en la mesa del escándalo, volvieron a sus asuntos ya que parecía que Noctis estaba en un problema con el jefe   
  
Gladio siseó a Nyx con un gesto con la mano para que mantuviese el tono de voz bajo   
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó,Gladio susurrando, intentando no llamar la atención . Noctis bajó la cabeza avergonzado.   
  
Nyx carraspeó y bajó la voz.- Anoche, antes de irnos,Noctis se zampó el Ekubo delante de Prompto-. Cor se tapó la cara con las manos intentando aguantar la risa y Nyx no puedo aguantar más y soltó una risotada que sonó como un gorgoteo.    
  
\- …¿Qué es éso del “Ekubo”? - preguntó Gladio intentando relacionar el término con su borrosa memoria. Lo único que recordaba eran los exóticos instrumentos yaciendo en el tatami, la cena y la escasa decoración de la sala. -No recuerdo que nadie dijese nada de esa cosa¿Ekubo…? - Volvió a repetir la palabra de nuevo en voz alta, meditando, intentando recordar.   
  
\- Estabas… algo perjudicado cuando eso pasó- contestó Cor con cautela y con todo el respeto posible.   
  
\- Nah, lo que estabas era cantando “Flor y Sauce” mientras Ignis te hacía trencitas en el pelo.- Contestó Nyx sin darle importancia - ¡Éste pequeño cabrón va a ser el Danna de Prompto-kun! - exclamó entre dientes, señalando a Noctis con el dedo.- ¡Eres Danna antes que yo! - continuó, feliz por Noctis pero con algo de recelo. Llevaba tiempo detrás de Aranea, pero la muchacha no le había ofrecido ningún gesto de que ella estaba dispuesta a que Nyx pasase de ser un cliente habitual a algo más.    
  
Gladio se atragantó con el café - ¿”Flor y Sauce”?.- Hace años que no oigo esa canción.    
  
\- ¿El alcohol te pone folclórico? - preguntó Nyx, de nuevo con su particular tono de voz burlón.   
  
\- ¡Ya está bien! - se quejó Noctis. - No es para tanto...   
  
\- Lo que más me fascina de todo esto es que no tenías ni idea - continuó Cor, aguantándose la risa.    
  
Mientras Nyx y Cor compartían golpecitos y continuaban las bromas entre ellos sobre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, Noctis recogió su bandeja y se levantó de la mesa sin mediar palabra, evitando el contacto visual con los demás. La depositó en su lugar pertinente con demasiada comida para ser él y se dirigió con paso firme al baño. Gladio, preocupado por Noctis, le siguió lentamente, disimulando y sin montar demasiado escándalo. Necesitaba saber más detalles de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Parecía que Noctis estaba metido en un buen lío. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro si hablaba ahora con él. Noctis necesitaba una mano amiga y él más explicaciones.    
  
Noctis estaba apoyado en la repisa de mármol de los lavaderos del baño cuando Gladio entró soltándose el elástico que aguantaba su cabello en un moño alto. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, arreglándoselo un poco peinándose con los dedos. Al peinarse la parte de la nuca, sintió un tirón agudo que le hizo poner una mueca.    
  
\- ¿Todo bien? Preguntó Gladio, mirándose en pelo en el espejo, soltándose los mechones de pelo entre sus manos para poder dar con el enredo del mechón.   
  
Noctis suspiró - Sí y no… -   
  
\- No me lo estás poniendo muy fácil, Noct. Sabes que no soy una persona que le guste insistir-.   
  
El más joven suspiró y se giró para encarar a Gladio a través del espejo - Al aceptar el Ekubo, me he convertido en el patrón de Prompto.    
  
\- No llego a comprender bien lo que es todo eso del “Ekubo” y cuan de grave es la situación en la que estás metido - confesó Gladio, dando con una fina trenza que aún permanecía en su cabello como testigo sobre todo lo que había dicho Nyx.    
  
\- Prompto es un Maiko, un aprendiz de Geisha. Los aprendices buscan alguien que los subvencionen a cambio de … ciertos privilegios. - dijo Noctis, de forma pausada, dando énfasis a los privilegios.    
  
\- ¿Y ése privilegio és que te den de comer sin usar las manos a cambio de joyas?- interrumpió Gladio.   
  
\- No - contestó Noctis, cortante.- Les pagas un sueldo al mes y están disponibles sólo y para tí. Aparte de… bueno… de tener relaciones mucho más “íntimas” contigo.   
  
Gladio paró en seco, observando los gestos que Noctis hacía al hablar - ¿Se venden por dinero? Pensé que eran artistas, y no prostitutas-.   
  
\- No son putas, son artistas. Los danna son como un “Sugar Daddy”para ellas-.   
  
Gladio meditó las palabras de Noctis mientras acababa de hacerse de nuevo el moño - ¿Entonces, significa que Prompto ya no va ir por ahí tocando y dando de comer a más gente?.   
  
\- No creo que Prompto dé de comer a nadie más que a mi ahora… Pero seguirá actuando y tocando. Es su trabajo. Los danna, somos algo extra.    
  
\- ¿Qué es eso del Ekubi? - preguntó Gladio, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando entender los nuevos conceptos que Noctis le explicaba de ese mundo tan exótico y misterioso que tuvo el placer de descubrir la noche anterior.    
  
-”Ekubo”... Se llama “ekubo” - suspiró Noctis - Cuando tu relación con el artista va por buen camino, si le gustas o está agusto contigo, es posible que te de ofrezca uno. És un bollo…- Noctis hacía gestos con sus manos, indicando el tamaño del dulce - más o menos así, de color blanco y tiene un hoyuelo en medio de color rosa. Es...no es demasiado dulce.   
  
\- Ahá…   
  
Noctis se rascaba la nuca - Y… al parecer es la proposición del Maiko para que seas su sugar daddy… y yo me la comí delante de su cara.   
  
\- ¿Has dicho que es un dulce?...No comprendo que es de malo que te lo hayas comido delante de él.    
  
\- El protocolo indica que si aceptas, debes llamar a la okiya y decir que te ha parecido el dulce. Si dices que te ha gustado, aceptas la proposición del Maiko. Por el contrario, una negativa…   
  
\- Entiendo… ¿Es que no quieres…? - preguntó Gladio   
  
\- No… no es eso. Me… bueno… me encuentro agusto con Prompto. Pero es que le hinqué el diente porque tenía hambre, sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias.    
  
Gladio no pudo contener la risa. Era tan clásico de Noctis hacer algo así. El joven empezó a sonreír pensando en las palabras que acababa de decir   
  
\- Parece que ahora tienes a alguien a tu cargo. ¿Necesitas un aumento? - preguntó Gladio, Sharply.    
  
-¿Eh? ¡No! No me refería a éso… - Noctis se alarmó.   
  
\- Entonces, todo bien, ¿cierto? No lo veo problema alguno. Tú quieres, él quiere… todo cuadra - Gladio puso una mano sobre el huesudo hombro de Noctis. - No hagas ni puto caso a los cacareos de Ulrich. Le gusta llamar la atención. Seguro que en dos día se le pasa, igual que el accidente de la impresora.    
  
\- Por favor, no nombres éso ahora - Noctis se echó las manos a la cara.   
  
Noctis echó un vistazo al reloj. La hora de comer llegaba a su fin. - Es mejor que vuelva al despacho. Gracias por…   
  
\- Eh… Antes de que te vayas - le cortó Gladio - ¿Qué pasó anoche con Ignis? Apenas recuerdo nada.    
  
\- Pues - Noctis rodó los ojos hacia un lado, ordenando los pensamientos que en su memoria también estaban algo borrosos.- Bailó y se sentó contigo. No parabas de hablar…-   
  
-Mierda-  __ Gladio masculló y maldijo los estragos que el alcohol le provocaba. Podía llegar a ser muy pesado y cargante. Tampoco sería la primera vez que alguien se lo recuerda.   
  
\- Ignis parecía estar contento. Te cogía de las manos y te tocaba el pelo. Te hacía trencitas mientras le hablabas de las acciones de la compañía... Parecía bastante contento.   
  
\- ¿Por qué me tocaba el pelo? Preguntó Gladio, extrañado.   
  
\- No sé… le gustaría. Supongo - Noctis se encogió de hombros. No sabia que contestar a su jefe, pues él estuvo más centrado en su propia compañía y en la cajita hexagonal que Prompto le dió con el dulce dentro.   
  
\- ¡El kimono! - exclamó Gladio, recordando haber derramado el sake por encima de la delicada tela que Ignis vestía la noche anterior.   
  
\- Ah, si. Éso...éso también…Vaya desastre.... Por cierto, ¿recuerdas que él… es...?-   
  
-...Ciego… - continuó Gladio- Lo había olvidado completamente…- Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro-. Creo que le debo una disculpa.   
  
  
* * *

Los neones brillaban en el pelo azabache de Noctis, que caminaba frente a Gladio por las callejuelas del distrito de oriental de camino a Hanamachi. El más joven se balanceaba más que de costumbre al caminar. Sus gestos eran fáciles de leer para Gladio. Noctis estaba de los nervios ante la incertidumbre por haber aceptado el Ekubo que Prompto le ofreció la noche anterior y no se podía imaginar lo que ocurriría esa misma noche. Gladio tomó ventaja de la situación y decidió sacar a Noctis de sus casillas para aliviar su inquietud.   
  
\- ¿Llevas condones? - preguntó Gladio aminorando el paso delante de una máquina expendedora de preservativos.    
  
\- ...Sí - contestó Noctis sin mirar a Gladio - ¿Pasa algo?-   
  
\- No. Nada. Sólo me quería asegurar de que ibas bien preparado. - El plan de Gladio falló, y pareció irritar más a Noctis.    
  
\- ¿Y tú? Veo que también vas preparado ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? - preguntó Noctis con tono defensivo.    
  
\- Aquí está mi disculpa para Ignis - contestó el jefe, echándole un vistazo a la bolsa de cartón de colores beige que colgaba de su mano.   
  
-... Pues pronto empiezas… - musitó Noctis.    
  
Gladio prefirió continuar en silencio hasta llegar a la Okiya, Noctis no estaba de humor. Al llegar, la misma chica les atendió en la recepción. Gladio ya no se sentía observado ni torpe al quitarse los zapatos ni al entrar por los estrechos pasillos. Tuvo una ligera sensación de déjà vu cuando la muchacha se arrodilló al lado de la puerta y al abrirla, Aranea y Prompto ya les estaban esperando en la sala. Ambos continuaban con el estilo tan tradicional y exótico que llevaban anoche, pero con una diferencia. Esta vez, Prompto llevaba un bonito lazo al frente hecho con el obi.  _ “Eso es para poderlo desatar más rápido” _ , pensó Gladio. La pequeña charla en el baño y una búsqueda rápida en google sobre los conceptos básicos en las okiyas habían ayudado a Gladio a entender mejor la situación con los maikos y geishas, aunque la información escaseaba incluso en fotos específicos.    
  
El rubio saludó a Noctis y a Gladio con una profunda reverencia y se situó delante de Noctis. Aranea, tomó la chaqueta de Gladio y lo invitó a pasar a la mesa mientras preguntaba por Nyx y Cor.    
  
\- Me temo que hoy estaremos Noctis y yo - dijo Gladio, ya sentado en el cojín, aflojando su corbata negra de seda.    
  
\- No lo creo, Amicitia-san - contestó Aranea, colgando la chaqueta de Gladio y la bolsa en el perchero - Noctis- san es ahora el Danna de Prompto-kun, así que esta noche seré su acompañante.   
  
\- ¿Dónde está Ignis? -pregunto Gladio, sin perder tiempo.    
  
\- Ignis suele pasarse por esta okiya, aunque no es lo habitual - contestó Aranea, intentando mantener la discreción de los movimientos habituales de su compañero.    
  
\- ¿Dónde suele estar él? - insistió Gladio   
  
Aranea suspiró manteniendo la sonrisa detrás de todo ese maquillaje que cubría su rostro, como si de una máscara de porcelana se tratase. - ¿Un poco de té antes de la cena, Amicitia-sama? Gladio sabía que la búsqueda de pesquisas sobre Ignis había acabado con ese té verde que había aceptado a regañadientes de Aranea. La muchacha le servía té y le hacía demasiadas preguntas personales bajo el punto de vista y el gusto de Gladio. De nuevo, la muchacha se ausentó para traer la cena.    
  
El jefe de la compañía eléctrica volvió a cenar usando sus propias manos.   
  


  
***

  
  


Prompto guió a Noctis a una de las habitaciones superiores por los estrechos pasillos que envolvían las salas de ocio de la okiya. Al despejar un noren bordado, continuaron subiendo por las estrechas escaleras de madera que había detrás de la tela. El rubio iba susurrando una conversación banal que Noctis no atendía. Lo único que podía oír el moreno era el fuerte latido de su corazón en los tímpanos.    
  
El rubio abrió otra puerta de papel que daba paso a una habitación totalmente diferente a las que Noctis estaba costumbrado. La luz de la noche entraba por una amplia ventana. En medio de la sala había un futón estirado en el suelo con dos almohadas pequeñas y compactas. El intenso aroma del incienso aún perduraban en la habitación. Noctis tragó saliva al oír la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, permaneció inmovil cuando sintió las manos de su acompañante sobre sus hombros, quitándole la chaqueta.   
  
-¿Cómo ha ido tu día, Noctis-sama? - preguntó Prompto, después de colgar la chaqueta de Noctis en el perchero.    
  
\- Eh… Nada fuera de lo normal. He tenido un día muy tranq…- Prompto se abalanzó sobre Noctis, pillando al moreno por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. Los brazos pecosos de Prompto que se asomaban por las mangas de su kimono se enredaban en el cuello de Noctis, que titubeaba sobre si debía hacer lo mismo.   
  
\- No puedo esperar más…- musitó el rubio sobre los labios de Noctis antes de tomarlos con los suyos. El cálido tacto de los suaves labios de Prompto, colmados de encanto, hipnotizó a Noctis, haciéndole seguir el ritmo de su amante.   
  
Tras una larga sesión de besos tórridos y apasionados, Prompto empujó a Noctis sobre el futón, echándose encima de él a la vez que se desabrochaba el obi dando rápidos tirones a la colorida tela.    
  
\- ¿Qué haces? - susurró Noctis, rompiendo un húmedo beso del que dudaba si había sido demasiado corto o demasiado largo.    
\- Soy tuyo, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tu me aceptaste como tu posesión- jadeo Prompto, retomando el aliento, sin dejar de quitarse el kimono.   
\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero… No esperaba que todo fuese a ir tan rápido…   
\- También puedo hacértelo lento, si quieres… - La voz de Prompto, tentadora a la vez que sensual, resonaba sobre los oídos de Noctis, despertando sus instintos más carnales y haciéndolo evidente entre sus piernas. La presión que ejercía su miembro contra su pantalón era cada vez mayor.    
\- No, no es eso…- Contestó Noctis, con voz rauca.   
\- ¿Prefieres hacérmelo tu a mi?- Ronroneó Prompto en el cuello de Noctis, posando un camino de besos hacia su pecho, sacándole la camisa del pantalón para pasear las manos por su abdomen.   
\- No es que no quiera… Verás… - dijo Noctis, con algo de aflicción en su voz.    
  
Prompto se incorporó quedando de rodillas al lado de Noctis, que yacía sobre su espalda. Acabó de quitarse el obi y lo dejó al lado del futón, en el suelo. Se abrió el kimono poco a poco, mostrando la lechosa piel a su patrón. Noctis, embelesado por la sensualidad que el cuerpo de Prompto irradiaba, no se dió cuenta que Prompto le desabrochaba el pantalón poco a poco. Cuando el moreno fue consciente, ya lo tenía a la altura de las rodillas. Pasó la mirada del miembro en semi erección de Prompto al suyo cuando notó la mano del rubio acariciándole sobre la ropa interior.    
  
\- Bueno...cuéntame….¿cómo ha ido tu día? - preguntó Prompto con voz suave al rozar el húmedo glande de Noctis con la punta de los dedos por dentro de la tela elástica.    
  
  
  
* * *    
  
  
Acabada la cena y la conversación, que rozaba el nivel de interrogatorio por parte de Aranea, la chica recogió la mesa dejando a Gladio solo en la sala, arrepintiéndose de haber respondido tantas preguntas quizá con demasiados detalles. La muchacha era buena sonsacando información y Gladio no podía evitar ser un libro abierto, sobre todo tras un par de copas de vino. El jefe de la compañía jugueteaba meditando con la copa vacía sobre Aranea. La chica había estado evitando responder cualquier cosa relacionada con Ignis y pretendiendo que no existía o que sabía más bien poco, o nada, sobre él. Pero Gladio tenía suficiente experiencia para saber cuando alguien oculta información, pero no era tan bueno insistiendo; siempre ha dependido de sus subalternos para ello. En ese momento, echaba de menos a Nyx. Él sí tenía buena mano con eso.   
  
Aranea volvió a aparecer con una botella de sake, dos vasitos de cerámica y un shamisen. Sirvió un vaso de sake a Gladio antes de ponerse a tocar sentada de rodillas en medio de la sala. Gladio la observaba con desgana, arrepintiéndose una vez más de no haber prestado la atención necesaria a Ignis, cuando danzaba grácilmente con los abanicos. La muchacha tuvo agallas de cantar un par de canciones tradicionales muy bonitas que llevaron a Gladio tiempo atrás, evocando recuerdos de su madre podando las flores del jardín mientras tarareaba una de las canciones. El jefe esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar el estribillo de “Pájaros de pluma azul”.    
  
El show acabó con una reverencia de la chica y un humilde aplauso del hombre cuando ella volvió a la mesa. Dispuesta a volver a llenar el vasito de sake, Gladio la detuvo con un gentil gesto con la mano.    
  
\- ¿El sake no es de su agrado, Amicitia-san? - preguntó Aranea, sorprendida. La noche anterior Gladio tomó grandes cantidades de la misma bebida gustosamente.   
\- El sake está bien, pero voy a abstenerme de tomar más esta noche, gracias - dijo Gladio con una sonrisa. - Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba “Pájaros de pluma azul”. Me ha traido recuerdos del pasado.    
\- ¿Recuerdos sobre alguna bella amante? - preguntó Aranea, aguda. Sin tapujos.   
\- No - contestó Gladio con una risotada - Era una de las canciones favoritas de mi madre.   
\- ¡Estaría encantada de volverla a tocar un día si trae a su madre con usted! - se ofreció la muchacha cálidamente.   
\- Eres muy generosa, pero me temo que no es posible. Mi madre falleció hace mucho tiempo.   
-¡Cuanto lo siento! - exclamó Aranea con una reverencia, tocando prácticamente el suelo con la frente.- Me gustaría disculparme con usted de alguna manera, Amicitia-san.    
  
Gladio no perdió la oportunidad de contraatacar por todas las preguntas que la muchacha le había estado haciendo durante la cena. -Entonces, respóndeme ¿Tiene Ignis un Danna o un patrón, o cómo le llaméis? No estoy muy puesto en estos temas y apenas hay información de todo esto en internet.    
  
Aranea suspiró mientras la máscara de geisha que llevaba bajo el maquillaje se rompía. El tono amistoso que tenía cuando actuaba, dándole a Gladio un tiendo de la persona que se escondía debajo de toda esa primorosa fachada. Relajó los hombros, dudosa, cavilando una respuesta a la pregunta tan directa que Gladio le había hecho.Sintió los ojos ámbar de hombre sobre ella, sedientos por una respuesta clara y concisa.    
  
Aranea suspiró. Había tocando un tema delicado para Gladio y sentía que le debía algo más que una disculpa. - Existen unos archivos donde se recoge todo ese tipo de información. No están publicados en ninguna parte, sólo se distribuyen copias en las okiyas periódicamente en forma de boletín. Es posible que Tifa pueda ayudarte con ello si le das la suficiente confianza.    
  
\- Es mi segunda vez en una okiya y no creo que dejase buena impresión anoche - masculló Gladio, pellizcando el puente de su nariz abrumado por la infame reputación que potencialmente dejó anoche y por el cansancio. - ¿Podrías ayudarme? Me gustaría conocer a Ignis debidamente y pasar una noche de calidad con él. No como el desastre de anoche-.   
  
Aranea bajó la vista al suelo. Gladio parecía estar hablando en serio.El jefe, al ver el gesto de la chica, se levantó él mismo a por su chaqueta y la bolsa beige que colgaba del perchero. Se puso la americana sin la ayuda de Aranea, que seguía sentada de rodillas junto a la mesa. Gladio puso la bolsa en la superficie de madera y la abrió. Sacó una caja grande, rectangular y dos pequeñas idénticas. Abrió la más grande delante de Aranea y apartó el papel de seda que cubría el la prenda que contenía. El kimono gris perlado, negro y dorado tenía un aspecto sobrio y delicado. La chica se quedó sin aliento al reconocer el patrón de la tela, pues era característico de Genjimaru, el artesano más popular entre las geishas. Aranea continuó observando los movimientos de Gladio boquiabierta. El jefe de la compañía abrió las otras dos cajas.   
  
\- El kimono es para Ignis a modo de disculpa, por arruinarle el que llevaba ayer por la noche cuando le arrojé el sake sin querer. Dile, por favor, que lo siento mucho y que me encantaría volverlo a ver. - Gladio hizo una pausa y acercó las dos cajas abiertas a Aranea. - La aguja para el pelo es para tí, como agradecimiento por buscarme el acompañante perfecto anoche. Siento mucho no poder haber disfrutado de su compañía como se merece. El collar de jade es para Ignis.    
  
Gladio volvió a meterlo todo en la bolsa cuidadosamente mientras Aranea permanecía callada, pensativa. Se dió media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a irse por su propio pié.    
  
\- ¡Amicitia-san! Por favor, deje que le acompañe a la salida. Con un poco de suerte, podremos hablar con Tifa - exclamó la muchacha, levantándose gracilmente del cojín con una sonrisa y una reverencia.    
  
  
* * *    
  
Los jadeos de Noctis llenaban la habitación. Prompto era bueno usando las manos y disfrutaba siendo consciente que era una de las pocas veces que iba poder tener a su amante bajo su control y antojo. Obligó a Noctis a continuar hablando sobre cómo me había ido el día mientras le masturbaba lentamente. No podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando Noctis reprimirlas oleada de placer que provocan sus caricias sobre su miembro erecto.   
  
El rubio subía y bajaba las manos rítmicamente, despacio, con aire soporífero, dejando a Noctis en un limbo entre la vigilia más deliciosa y el más placentero de los descansos. Los oídos de Noctis no eran capaces de captar otro sonido que no fuese la sosegada voz de Prompto, animándome a continuar hablando como si no pasara nada.    
  
\- No… No puedo más - jadeó Noctis, al sentir los dedos de Prompto pasearse de nuevo por su glande humedecido.    
  
\- ¿Quiere que pare, mi señor? - preguntó el rubio, lamiéndose los dedos para sentir el sabor de Noctis antes de volver a bajar la mano hacia la intimidad de este.   
  
El tono de voz de Prompto al decir “mi señor” ensordeció a Noctis, haciendo que su pulso se acelerase. Ante la sensación tan intensa que se desataba en su interior, Noctis se aferró al futón con los dedos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de contener sus jadeos. Ya no le importaba intentar mantener las formas ante Prompto. Todas las barreras de protocolos que había que seguir, se derrumban con su orgasmo. Ahora Prompto era suyo y de nadie más.    
  
El extraño calor húmedo que rodeaba su pene era una sensación nueva para él. Cuando pudo por fin abrir los ojos y recomponerse, vio que Prompto se incorporaba y se enjugaba las comisuras de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Noctis le observó por unos instantes, embelesado por los encantos del joven hasta que, de golpe, sus pies volvieron a tierra.   
  
\- ¿¡Prompto!? - exclamó Noctis, al volver a revisar que sus muslos y su abdomen estaba completamente limpios de sus propios restos.   
  
El rubio sonrió, relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa. - ¿Le gustaría al señor un baño antes de acostarse?   
  
\- No me llames de usted, por favor...Y si, un baño estaría genial - contestó Noctis, subiéndose el pantalón.    
  
\- ¡Perfecto! - dijo Prompto, visiblemente contento - Por la noche es cuando se está mejor en el onsen.   
  
***   
  
En el taxi de vuelta, Gladio no pudo esperar para empezar a ojear los boletines de las okiyas. Tampoco pudo esperar por Noctis, que no contestó a ninguna de sus mensajes preguntándole si iba a pasar la noche en la okiya, pues ya era bastante tarde.    
  
En los boletines, los titulares banales llevaban la voz cantante. “Hatsu, la mejor en el Taiko de todo Hanamachi”, “Sayuri y su especial forma de servir el té”, “Taro, el mejor jugando al póker”... Revisó varios ejemplares, junto a las listas de geishas disponibles para la semana, las rutas que harían y cómo contactarlas. También, una vez al mes, aparecían publicadas las listas de Maikos y Geishas que conseguían un danna, y las que estaban en busca de uno.    
  
_ “Parece que Aranea lleva mucho tiempo buscando un Danna...”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Ni rastro de Ignis en los boletines regulares. Tifa también le había entregado varios ejemplares extra con información importante. Había uno hablando de los mejores tejidos para Kimono, otro sobre cómo y dónde encontrar los mejores abanicos lacados y otro en letras rojas que llamó su atención.    
  
\- “Geisha de Hanamachi es gravemente herido”. Esto parece grave - musitó Gladio en voz baja, sorprendido por la diferencia de la tipografía y el contenido del boletín.   
  
_ “En la madrugada del miércoles, el vehículo del canciller Izunia colisionó con un pilar estructural del puente de Insomnia…” _   
  
  
No era un hecho del que Gladio estuviese ausente de conocimiento. Fué un shock para toda la población hace muchos años y aún se recordaba el día que el canciller perdió la vida con memoriales y eventos en su honor. Continuó leyendo por encima para ver la relación del canciller con Hanamachi hasta que encontró una foto en blanco y negro que acompñaba el texto. En ella, aparecía el canciller con su guardaespaldas y su chófer. Atrás del canciller, había un joven con kimono, gafas y aspecto delicado que a Gladio le resultó familiar.   
  
Su corazón dió un vuelco al acercar el artículo a la ventana del coche. Reconoció a un joven Ignis detrás del canciller, sin maquillaje, sonriendo tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que le depara al final de la noche de aquél evento... Gladio, incrédulo, revisó la fecha del artículo. Habían pasado más de diez años de lo ocurrido tal y como recordaba.    
  
  
  


Se dió una incómoda ducha, ansiando volver a su habitación para continuar leyendo el boletín del accidente de coche donde Ignis perdió la vista y, al parecer a su danna. El texto contenía la misma explicación que todos los medios de comunicación cuando pasó el suceso, pero aquí, no se excluía a Ignis. El texto explicaba cómo Ignis sufrió quemaduras muy graves en su rostro y parte del cuerpo debido a la colisión del turismo contra la estructura metálica del puente, aún en construcción por aquél entonces.    
  
Las vistas de la oficina de Gladio ya no serán tan placenteras y paliativas cómo lo solían ser al final de su duro día en la oficina central de la compañía.    



End file.
